


Sucker!

by vanillalime



Series: Oz Advent 2016 [6]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas Smut, M/M, Oz Advent 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: Toby has a special Christmas treat for Chris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my LiveJournal as part of my 2016 Oz-themed advent calendar countdown.

Toby tried, but failed, to keep the grin off his face. He opened the door to the pod with a jerk and made a beeline toward Chris, lying sprawled out on his bunk.  
  
Toby sat down next to him. "I've got a treat for you," he breathlessly informed Chris.  
  
Chris looked up from his special holiday edition of  _Busty Babes_  ("Santa's Sexy Secret: Well-Endowed Exotic Elves").  
  
"I'm not a dog," Chris replied. He returned his attention to his magazine.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that," Toby said. "You certainly did enough begging on your hind legs last night."  
  
Chris glared at him as he flipped a page.  
  
"Anyway," Toby continued, "I was in the laundry room washing my clothes when Glen Shupe walked in..."  
  
"I know," Chris interrupted. He furrowed his brow. "I saw the two of you together."  
  
Bouncing slightly, Toby reached down into the pocket of his pants and pulled out two red-and-white striped candy canes.  
  
"His sister sent him a whole box of these," Toby explained, "and he's selling them for a dollar a piece. I got one for you, and one for me."  
  
Chris's expression softened. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Toby repeated, nodding his head.  
  
Toby ripped the cellophane off one of the candy canes and hooked a finger around the curved end. He slowly stuck out his tongue, further and further, until it was fully-extended. Then he brought the stick upward. He gradually licked the length of it, all the way from the bend to the smooth tip at the top.  
  
Toby then placed the tip of the candy cane in his mouth and wrapped his lips around it. He moved his finger in a circular motion, twisting the stick around and around, bobbing his head in time with the act.  
  
Finally, he pulled the candy cane out of his mouth with a small sucking sound.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Tobe," groaned Chris.  
  
Toby leaned in close. "That minty flavor has left my mouth cold," he cooed seductively. "I need something to warm it up again."  
  
Chris eagerly undid the zipper on his fly, but not before discreetly returning his shank to its proper hiding place in the side of his mattress.


End file.
